The story that never was
by Runcleverboy
Summary: Saoirse Haggerty se ha quedado sin empleo y no tiene lugar donde vivir, esto le obliga a mudarse con su hermano Donncha. Todo parece ser igual que siempre hasta que un hombre de moño toca a su puerta, atrapándolos en una situación extraña, en la cual sólo pueden hacer una cosa: correr.


— No puedo creer que te mudaras conmigo —frunció el ceño Donncha Haggerty, mirando a su hermana.

— Es sólo por un tiempo, hasta que consiga un nuevo trabajo y pueda pagar un departamento —se excusó Sloane.

Dos chicos de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y rostros idénticos estaban parados frente a un viejo edificio de ladrillos cargando tres cajas, que, según lo que se oía, eran de la muchacha. Saoirse y Don Haggerty eran mellizos, tenían veintitrés años y vivían en Londres, Inglaterra. Donncha tenía un departamento, un empleo, un carro, una novia, una abuela amorosa, una hermana extraña, amigos, vecinos, perro y una carrera. Saoirse sólo tenía unos pocos objetos en unas cajas, a su hermano y a su abuela. Los Haggerty eran tan parecidos por fuera como diferentes eran por dentro.

— O hasta que consigas un nuevo novio —bufó él, sin preocuparse porque ella pudiera oírle.

— Ignorare que has dicho eso —se mosqueó la muchacha—. Además, voy a conseguir un empleo, lo prometo, esta vez sí.

— Eso espero.

A decir verdad, esa no era una escena extraña en la vida de Donncha, estaba acostumbrado a que su hermana, cada unos meses, volviera a mudarse con él y a decir que finalmente conseguiría un empleo. Nunca lo lograba, aunque sí que se iba de la casa, se iba a vivir con algún novio o no podía seguir pagando su hogar o salía a "recorrer el mundo", como ella decía, cuando en realidad, eran sólo unas semanas como mochilera que no podía costear y la obligaban a volver a casa.

— Sabes, eres muy negativo

— Tengo razones para hacerlo, siempre es lo mismo contigo —se quejó—. ¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿Eh? No me llegaron cuentas a pagar, así que supongo que fue un novio.

— Para tu información no fue un novio…

— ¿Entonces?

— Me echaron del departamento por tener dos meses de retraso.

— Sersh… —suspiró.

— No fue mi culpa, no de la forma que seguro crees, no lo gasté en tonterías, me despidieron del bar, al parecer necesitaban otra gente —rodó los ojos—. Otra gente era una rubia a la cual…

Don le dirigió una mirada de pena que ella ignoró, se adelantó a entrar al edificio para que no tener que decir nada más. Era un sitio viejo, viejo como todo Londres, y consistía en una serie de pequeños departamentos idénticos que cubrían gran parte de la cuadra. El de Donncha seguramente la única diferencia que tenía con el de su vecino, era la falta de mugre o desorden. Era un bonito departamento de dos ambientes, sin contar el único baño y la cocina. Don lo mantenía impecable y perfecto para él, con todos los muebles de buena calidad y una gran cantidad de libros que se esparcían a la lo largo del lugar, lo único que parecía salir de un patrón eran los libros que podían encontrarse en cualquier parte.

— Don, eres infernal, ¡parece que nadie vive aquí! —comentó Saoirse, tirando la caja que cargaba en el sillón.

— Que a ti te guste vivir en un chiquero no significa que todo tengamos que hagamos —replicó con acidez, viendo como las cosas de la caja salían rodando. Respiró hondo antes de continuar—. Ya sabes dónde duermes y dónde van tus cosas. Hay un horario que debes respetar en…

— ¿Un horario? ¡Estás demente!

— Puede amoldarse a tu trabajo, cuando lo consigas —sonrió, de un forma bastante burlona.

— ¡Ja! Lo haré, ya verás, tendré un buen trabajo

(***)

— Así que viene para presentarte por el trabajo, ¿su nombre es…? —preguntó un tipo gordo y calvo que estaba sentado detrás de un asiento.

— Saoirse Haggerty —respondió.

Estaban en una oficina pequeña y calurosa en la cual sólo funcionaba un pequeño ventilador. Estaba decorada muy pobremente y lo que más resaltaba era el nombre de la pequeña empresa. A decir verdad, Saoirse no tenía muy claro qué hacían, pero no tenían demasiados requisitos a la hora de contratar nuevos empleados.

— ¿Sabes algo de taquigrafía?

— No, pero mi hermano…

La mirada del tipo fue todo.

(***)

Una oficina bastante pomposa, llena de muebles lujosos, con un tipo apuesto y de traje caro detrás de un bonito escritorio. Era un lugar muy profesional, pero, para su sorpresa tampoco estaban pidiendo demasiado a la hora de contratar un nuevo empleado.

— Entonces… —el tipo leyó sin ganas el papel antes de dirigirle una mirada despectiva—. Saoirse, ¿sabes conducir?

— Sí, por supuesto, ahí está puesta mi licencia.

— Ajám… ¿tienes un vehículo propio?

— No, pero…

El hombre hizo una seña a su secretaria y Sersh entendió que era momento de irse.

(***)

Se encontró en una tienda de ropa, siguiendo a una dependienta preciosa alta, con unos tacones que la hacían aun más alta. Se movía por toda la tienda, bastante emocionada de poder tener a alguien que le prestara atención.

— Entonces, bonita, ¿qué es lo que más te gustaría de poder trabajar aquí? —preguntó la dependienta tomándole de las manos muy emocionada.

— Ga-ganar más di… —vio la advertencia en la mirada de la mujer—, más conocimiento en el diseño.

— ¿Estás interesada en la moda? ¡Es justo lo que pedimos! ¿Cuáles son tus estilos favoritos? —cuestionó, sonriendo y pestañando mucho con sus pestañas falsas.

— Eeh... no…

— Si, cariño —alentó asintiendo mucho con la cabeza.

(***)

— ¡Es una oficina de correos! ¿Cómo no aceptan gente?

— Saoirse ya te he dicho que no, cuando trabajabas aquí eras un desastre, no aparecías nunca —le gritó un hombre canoso muy delgado.

— Señor Harris, por favor, ya no tengo diecinueve.

— He dicho que no, muchachita —exclamó, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

(***)

Don entró con una caja de pizza en la mano y se sorprendió de ver a su hermana sentada en la mesa, en total quietud, siquiera tenía la tele prendida.

— Hey, Sersh, ya llegué —anunció, sonriente, dejando la pizza en la mesa. La chica abrió los ojos como platos y buscó entre sus bolsillos—. No te preocupes, esta la invito yo.

— Igual que todo —suspiró, agradecida.

— ¿Tuviste suerte en ese sitio de mascotas? —preguntó, abriendo la caja y cortando una porción.

— Salí corriendo cuando vi que tenían serpientes —respondió, agachando la cabeza avergonzada. Don rió sin poder evitarlo, ganándose una mala mirada de su hermana—. Soy una inútil.

— Venga, ¡no lo eres! Puedes encontrar cualquier trabajo.

— Sí, cualquier trabajo de medio tiempo, yo no tengo una carrera como tú, no voy a ser nadie —hizo una mueca—. Mejor me rindo con esta tontería y vuelvo a Irlanda con la abuela, puedo ayudarla con su negocio de flores. Me volveré una tipa aburrida como ella, me casaré un hombre aburrido, tendré hijos aburridos, una casa horrible, un auto igual al del vecino y mis nietos dirán que soy una vieja chiflada cuando sólo me queden mis flores.

— Podrías comenzar una carrera —sugirió el muchacho.

— Sí, claro, ¿con qué dinero? Es mejor que gaste lo poco que tiene en ti, al menos así se asegura que terminarás. Yo seguramente me escaparía al tercer día diciendo que lo mío es conocer el mundo y pintar. ¡Pintar! ¡Joder! ¡Jamás vendí un puñetero cuadro! ¡Jo! ¡Artista se cree la cría! —sacudió la porción de pizza, manchando el mantel con queso y tomate.

— ¡Sersh! —exclamó Don, alarmado al ver algo sucio.

— Lo siento, lo siento, ahora lo limpio —suspiró, levantándose para ir a coger una servilleta—. No debería ponerme así, pero odio no tener empleo o algún propósito en la vida. Tengo veintitrés años y mi mayor logro es haber aprendido a utilizar el horno.

Su hermano iba a decir algo, cuando un ruido extraño se oyó fuera de la casa, era algo que jamás habían oído antes, ni siquiera podían compáralo con algo. Era único, aunque ninguno pudo entender eso antes, para ambos sólo fue algo extraño que venía de afuera.

— ¿Qué diablos es eso? —frunció el seño la chica, acercándose a la ventana, olvidando por completo que tenía que limpiar.

— Nada, seguro es la música del vecino, hace poco sonó algo parecido —contestó el chico, sin darle demasiada importancia.

— ¿Música? No sonaba como música —reflexionó en voz alta.

— ¿Qué importa, Sersh? Estamos en una calle concurrida, tal vez era un auto o…

_Toc, toc. _Alguien estaba golpeando la puerta. Los hermanos se miraron, curiosos, buscando una respuesta en el otro. _Toc, toc._ Sersh señaló la puerta, al tiempo que su hermano articulaba un "no" sin dejar escapar ningún sonido.

— _¿Qué es eso? —_moduló luego de negarle el continuar.

— _No lo sé _

— _Ve. _

La muchacha dio vuelta el picaporte con cierta lentitud, sin saber qué podía estar esperándole afuera. En ninguna parte de su imaginativa mente cabía la posibilidad de que fuera simplemente un vecino preguntando por el ruido, o pidiendo algo, no, tenía que ser algo extraño, algo ligado con el ruido. Abrió la puerta sin creer que algo tan simple podía estar del otro lado. Era un hombre flacucho de cabello castaño, vestido con un traje horrible y un moño color bordo.

— ¿Buenas noches?

— ¡Buenas noches! —exclamó el desconocido—. Soy el Doctor, Seguridad del Edificio —sacó una credencial y se las mostró un segundo antes de guardarla en su bolsillo—. Estaba haciendo una ronda de chequeo para preguntar si habían observado algún comportamiento extraño o fuera de lugar, ¿han visto algo fuera de lo común? ¿Oído algún sonido? ¿Vecinos que desaparecen? ¿Una niñita dibujando?

— Disculpe, ¿desde cuándo hay Seguridad en el edificio? —cuestionó Don, apareciendo en la puerta también.

— ¡Oh! ¡Gemelos! ¡Interesante! —sonrió el tal "Doctor".

— ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Sersh.

— El Doctor, ya lo he dicho, lo han visto en la credencial —respondió—. Entonces… ¿alguna situación extraña?

— ¿Desde cuándo hay seguridad en el edificio? —repitió Don.

— Desde ahora —dijo, dando un saltito extraño—. ¿Cómo se llaman?

— Donncha y Saoirse —presentó la muchacha.

— ¡Sersh! —reprendió su hermano.

— Entonces, ¿algo extraño? —volvió a decir, entrando al departamento mientras sacaba un aparato extraño de luz verde. Apuntaba hacia todos lados, como si aquello le ayudara a buscar algo.

— Además de un hombre con moño y un boli con luz, no —frunció el ceño Donncha, aunque fue totalmente ignorado.

— ¡Ajá!

Apuntó a la pared detrás del sillón y luego saltó sobre este con los zapatos puestos, mirando el muro con mucha atención. El rostro de Donncha se contrajo al ver como ponía sus roñosos zapatos en su siempre limpios almohadones, estaba rojo de la furia, ¿quién era ese extraño que entraba a su casa cuando quería y además ensuciaba su sofá? Sersh estaba entre comenzar a reír por la expresión de su hermano o subirse con el desconocido del mono y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas. Optó por ambas, rió un poco y luego, para enfadar bastante más a su hermano, se puso a la altura del recién llegado.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó, apoyando la oreja en la pared tal como él hacía.

— ¿Quién vive al lado? —dijo, mirando a la chica, que se encogió de hombros sin saber dar respuesta. El hombre se alejó de la pared y saltó al suelo, poniéndose muy cerca de Don—. ¿Quién vive al lado?

— No sé, una anciana, la Sra Jones, vive en el 105 —respondió, nervioso de pronto, como tratando de recordar algo.

— Estamos a 103, ¿quién vive en el 104? —presionó, abriendo mucho los ojos, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar algo.

— No sé —se agarró la cabeza, confundido, tratando de hacer memoria.

— Alguien tiene que vivir, Donncha, ¿quién? ¿Quién entra al 104 sin que nadie lo note? ¿Quién lo hace? —se acercó más al chico, casi como si fuera a besarlo.

— No, no sé —tembló, echándose atrás.

— Nadie —habló Sersh, yendo con su hermano—. No existe el 104, nunca existió, no está en los timbres.

— ¡Exacto! ¡Exacto! ¡No hay 104! ¿Cómo no puede haber 104? —exclamó con emoción el hombre del moño, luego señaló a Don—. Pero sí hay 104 y él lo sabe, ¿verdad? Porque había uno, ¿por qué no está ahora?

— No sé —repitió—. Pero sí había uno, una mujer, Reggins, vivía allí, pero luego... no sé.

— ¡Entonces hay que averiguarlo! —gritó ensanchando mucho la sonrisa, como un niño que acaba de descubrir que puede ir a jugar con sus amigos.

Dicho eso salió corriendo por la puerta que aun seguía abierta, los hermanos le siguieron. Se quedaron los tres parados en el pasillo, mirando al frente, buscando el 104 que parecía en verdad no existir. El hombre sacó su láser verde y apuntó, apuntó algo que sólo él podía ver, o al menos hasta ese momento sólo él lo hacía. Los Haggerty de pronto vieron la puerta de al lado, una que esa mañana no estaba ahí.

— ¡Es imposible! —se alarmó Sersh—. ¿Quién eres?

— Soy el Doctor, ya lo dije.

— ¿Doctor qué? —preguntó Don, alzando una ceja.

* * *

Hoooolas, ¿qué tal?

Bueno esto no sé de dónde vino y no sé a dónde irá a parar, pero quería intentar subirlo, así que acá está. No es la gran cosas y hay mucho así, pero yo también me quería sumar a esta cosa de crear acompañantes, así que lo hice. Espero que lo disfruten y se entretengan un rato que es lo único que quiero, porque sé que no es muy bueno. Pero bueeeh, es que hace rato me miré Doctor Who y hoy, de la nada, la idea se me vino a la cabeza. Fue lo que salió.

¡Nada más que decir!

Saludooos, nos vemos en la próxima. (Ni sé con quién hablo, dudo que alguien lea esto xd)

PD: Sé que los nombres están raros, pero tendrán importancia después, jo jo.

Cosas para aclarar: esto es después de los Ponds pero antes de Clara, nuestro querido once acaba de quedarse solito c:


End file.
